Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe/Character Gameplay - Capcom
Ryu Gameplay Ryu is a balanced fighter and is among the easiest characters for beginners to learn. Ryu has gotten a few changes since Infinite. He now has a double jump, the Heavy Hadouken is now the Shakunetsu Hadouken which helps out Ryu in terms of locking the opponent and his pressure game, the Ren Hadouken returns and adds more to Ryu's ability to lock opponents in the corner and the Hadou Shoryuken is now his Heavy Dragon Punch and has far less start up, has invincibility frames upon doing the Shoryuken and has armor in it's initial frames. Ryu has regained his Install Super from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Hadou Kakusei, alongside the super upgrades it provides (now the Shin Hadouken is now called the Denjin Hadouken). In this mode, Ryu's Hadoukens are electrified, giving more hitstun and damage among other benefits like an additional jump (giving him three jumps), his attacks are infused with electricity increasing the damage on his moves and he gains an airdash, improving significantly his overall mobility. All these changes make Ryu a more difficult character to open up and much more of a threat once he gets in and open you up. His mobility is his biggest issue making his neutral not as threatening as others but once he uses Hadou Kakusei, his issue is mostly remedied. Special Moves *'Hadouken': Fires a ball of energy that travels across the stage. Becomes Denjin Hadouken in Hadou Kakusei. *'Shakunetsu Hadouken': Fires a flaming red ball of energy that travels across the stage. Hits multiple times. Cannot be used in the air and is instead a faster Hadouken *'Shoryuken': Performs a jumping uppercut. *'Hadou Shoryuken': A Shoryuken imbued with the power of the Hadou. Is the Heavy version of the Shoryuken. *'Jodan Sokuto Gen': Performs a powerful kick that knocks the opponent into the wall. *'Tatsumaki Senpukaku': A rotating roundhouse kick that propels Ryu slightly forward. *'Hasho Genki': Performs a counter attack after catching an opponents attack. Assist Moves *'Hadoken' *'Shoryuken' *'Tatsumaki Sepukaku' *Note: The properties of these moves will change while under Hadou Kakusei. Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Shinku Hadoken': Performs a powered up version of the Hadoken. Becomes the Denjin Hadouken while in Hadou Kakusei. *'Level 1: Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyauku': Performed a powered up version of the Tatsumaki Senpukyauku. Becomes Shin Tatsumaki Sempukyauku while in Hadou Kakusei. *'Level 2: Hadou Kakusei': Ryu powers himself up with the power of the Hadou. It improves his moves, gains an additional jump and gains an air dash. However he does not gain meter while in this state. *'Level 3: Shin Shoryuken': Performs a powered up version of the Shoryuken. It's power is strengthened while in Hadou Kakusei. Akuma Gameplay Akuma is infamously known as a "glass cannon" character status, which he retains here. Akuma has one of the highest damage outputs in the game outside of big body characters like Hulk and Sigma. His gameplan is very similar to how he is in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 where he zones the opponent with Hadoukens, controls the air with Hyakkishu Palm and Hadoukens and punishes you hard if you make a mistake. Now, he has a new trick up his sleeve. His new install hyper, Oni. Oni is his new Level 2 Install Hyper. Similar to Ryu's Hadou Kakusei, it changes properties to some his moves. Oni makes his Hadoukens electric, giving them more damage and hitstun and improves the damage on all of his super, including a final hit from Messatsu Go Shoryu which is his famous Misogi. It also allows him to do his Raging Demon in the air. However, he does not gain meter in this form which is a weakness for Akuma. Akuma's weakness, besides his health, is that he is a meter hog. While he can punish well by himself, he is truly scarier with meter. Add that with his new Oni install, it makes it a risk to have Akuma in the primary position. This also makes Oni a careful Hyper to use because due to taking 2 bars to activate and he can't gain meter while in this mode, it's recommended to have 5 bars or 6 to fully use Oni, which does limit Akuma's position in a team. Special Moves *'Gohadouken': Fires a ball of energy that travels across the stage. Becomes Denjin Hadouken in Hadou Kakusei. *'Shakunetsu Hadouken': Fires a flaming red ball of energy that travels across the stage. Hits multiple times. *'Goshoryuken': Performs a jumping uppercut. *'Tatsumaki Zenkukyaku': A rotating roundhouse kick that propels Ryu slightly forward. *'Hyakisshu': A Demon flip that has three different attacks: Palm (L), Divekick (M), Hadouken (H). Can be used in the air *'Ashura Senkuu': Akuma's teleport. Assist Moves *'Gohadouken' *'Goshoryuken' *'Tatsumaki Zenkukyaku' *Note: The properties of these moves will change while under Oni. Hyper Combos *'Level 1: Messatsu-Gohado Ungyo': Performs a powered up version of the Hadoken. Size and damage increased in Oni. *'Level 1: Messatsu-Goshoryu': Performed a powered up version of the Goshoryu. Damage increased in Oni and Misogi is added as the final blow after the final hit of the third Goshoryu. *'Level 2: Oni': Akuma succumbs to the Satsui no Hadou and becomes Oni. It improves his damage, changes some properties of his special moves, gains an additional jump and gains an air dash. He builds no meter in this form, however. *'Level 3: Raging Demon': Akuma dashes towards the opponent and unleashes the power of the Satsui no Hadou. Unlike the 15 hits in the previous games, it hits 30 times, calling to it's number of hits in Street Fighter V. Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe Category:Capcom Category:Subpages Category:Marvel vs Capcom